Field of the Invention
A bucking horse has a limited value except for use in rodeos. The applicant cites the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,319,605 Early et al, 3,616,595 Townsend, 3,733,530 Labart et al and 3,874,339 Coulbourn. They are all directed to various training devices in which an animal is to respond to a stimuli. None provides a technique and specific apparatus to cause a horse to refuse to buck.
It has been determined that the strongest impression upon an animal's mind is made as a result of a terrifying experience. This apparatus that is to be delineated in the following specification utilizes electric shock to provide such an experience. A nine-year-old horse that had been retired from saddle service because of his bucking was conditioned with this device. Within one hour he refused to buck even with the provocation used in rodeos to produce bucking. The animals that have been conditioned with this anti-bucking device have been ridden regularly since its use. They have shown no tendency to buck in any kind of situation, without the training device. Therefore, they have become reliable, biddable, workable animals.